


Naboo's Children Aren't Forgotten (They Are Just Running Home)

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Gen, Jedi Kaydel, Kaydel Ko Skywalker, Padme Amidala Naberrie Isn't Forgotten ESPECIALLY NOT ON NABOO, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Palpatine, Skywalker Family Drama, Skywalker Family Feels, Tatooine (Star Wars), the height differences is real and adorable AF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: When Ben woke up, he heard someone tell a story to him about a planet with a young Queen that was hope for her people in their darkest hour. When Kaydel woke up, she heard someone tell a story about a boy who was a slave that lived on a planet with twin suns.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & OC (child), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Rose Tico, Han Solo & Ben Solo, Jannah & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Kaydel Ko Connix & Ben Solo, Kaydel Ko Connix & Luke Skywalker, Kaydel Ko Connix/Finn, Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. The Birth of Lady Rainie Starr and The Death of Kylo Ren

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fic about Ben being brought to the Resistance and Kaydel being a Skywalker with sass. Ben is 32 and Kaydel is 25 but in the first chapter Ben (or Kylo) is in his late 27 and Kaydel is 20. My OC's are the Queen, her people, and the child as followed-  
> * Queen Amidala (Oona Naberrie)  
> *Queen Myratany, now Senator Anya Myratany  
> *Ambassador Jaxon Naberrie, father of Oona Naberrie and son of Pooja Naberrie  
> *Padme Solo-Organa, Ben's only daughter
> 
> This sort of thing is fun. I am not sure about having the Extended Canon of Star Wars in the fic, I won't make any promises (I will say that the life force thing shit that was used in The Rise of Skywalkers will not be used because FUCK. THAT.) 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!

_There's nothing more contagious than the laughter of young children; it doesn't even have to matter what they're laughing about._

**-Criss Jami, Killosophy**

_“The world is indeed full of peril, and in it there are many dark places; but still there is much that is fair, and though in all lands love is now mingled with grief, it grows perhaps the greater.”_  
**― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring**

_“Children aren't coloring books. You don't get to fill them with your favorite colors.”_ **_  
― Khaled Hosseini_ **

* * *

When Kaydel woke up, she heard someone tell a story about a boy who was a slave that lived on a planet with twin suns. She had been napping when she saw a man with a mask on, all in black holding her niece. 

He was telling the story of Anakin Skywalker, the boy who was born on Tatooine and became a Jedi Knight far away only to fall. 

"Ben?," She greeted her cousin."Who-what are you doing here?"

He said nothing as she finally got a good look at him. He wasn't alone as the bundle he was rocking only indicated. Kaydel swallowed thickly and repeated her question to her cousin. 

"I need you to take her," His mask was still facing the bundle that Kaydel knew was a child. _His child, the granddaughter of Leia Organa and Han Solo, another generation of Skywalkers._ Kaydel knew there was no other way but to say yes. The child was her family, her flesh and blood. Ben continued to talk. "I fear that if he knew about her, she would be endangered. I can't let that happen."

"You changed," Kaydel murmured. "You came back to the light." She could not help the smile that graced her lips. The man in the mask did not twitch.

"Protect her Kaydel," He said. 

Kaydel nodded as he passed the child into her arms, her niece did not even feel disturbed. Still sleeping, not knowing what was going on but she was slowly becoming alert to what was being said. The child had her cousin's dark hair and maybe his smile. She wasn't sure since the baby was just that, a baby. But her attention switched back to her cousin and the questions that she had. 

"How did you come back?" Kaydel asked again. _She thought him lost just like her father who left years ago..._

"I came back because of her," He told her. Of course, it was the child who was the beacon for his return. "It was like something snapped in me and I just came back. I-I just have to keep playing the part-"

"But for how long Ben?"

I don't know!" He yelled suddenly. That woke up the child and before Kaydel could do anything Ben snatched the baby and began to rock it. It reminded her of what her dad used to do with her whenever she was upset. Her mother would say she was being coddled but it was more with an amusing tone. Kaydel wondered about her niece's mother. 

"She left," He told her and Kaydel remembered that he could read her mind just as well as she could have done it to him. The only thing was, Kaydel hadn't bothered putting up her shields since moving to Naboo. Ben never took his own down. "About a month later I got a surprise in the form of my daughter with a Holo on her by her mother. She never told and wouldn't dare to do such a thing. Nobody would believe her, especially Hux but last I heard about her whereabouts... She was in the Outer Rimm section of the galaxy. She won't be a thorn, not if her life is in any danger but I have ears on my side."

Kaydel raised an eyebrow at her cousin. Ben continued. " **TZ-1719,** a Stormtrooper I made as my personal guard and assistant of sorts. Hux thinks she's more than that but I'd let him believe whatever he wants as long as he's blind by everything."

"But why?" Kaydel asked. "Why go back? Stay here with me on Naboo! Queen Myratany will surely allow you to be here as a boon for Naboo. Why go back?"

She could feel Ben fighting with himself over something, it practically radiated off of him. Something was going on back in the First Order and it wasn't just Ben bringing her his daughter. 

"He's back," Ben told her. "Somehow, Palpatine is back."

Kaydel wanted to call his bluff but the force told her that he was telling the truth. That somehow the Emperor that her father defeated had come back. Ben told her that he had disguised himself as Snoke that the Force showed him. 

"Maker help us all," Kaydel said. "I'll have to change my name again."

"To what, Connix?" He said. Kaydel rolled her eyes at the jab. 

'Something or someone that Kylo Ren can go visit without the First Order or Palpatine." Kaydel responded. "I can use an alias."

"So what should I call you?"

"Lady Rainie Starr from Tatooine," She responded. Ben shrugged as if to say, _Alright better than nothing I suppose!_

They agreed to go by the names to shroud Kaydel's identity and Ben's defection of the First Order. Better for rumors to begin now than later, especially where his mother was involved. As Ben was leaving heading straight for the door Kaydel stopped him with a question.

"What's her name, Ben?"

Ben paused just before the threshold to leave the lakehouse that Jaxon Naberrie had so kindly granted her to stay in. "Her name is Padmé Solo-Organa."

* * *

When Ben returned to the confines of his ship and into his quarters, TZ-1719 was waiting for him. If Ben had to pin-point ages, he would have guessed that TZ was the same age as Kaydel. 

"Boss," TZ-1719 said in a crisp tone. 

"TZ," He said and cringed slightly. He would help her find a new name, maybe she already had one in mind? How could he know, he finally came back from the Dark Side!

"How was the trip to Naboo? Was Padmé alright when she left?" The Stormtrooper asked in a flurry of questions. Ben took off his helmet, happy to rid himself of that thing he had hidden in for a few years. He had wanted to follow in the footsteps of Darth Vader. Why couldn't he have followed in the steps of Anakin Skywalker? Well, besides the limbs being hacked off, being bunt alive part but other than that....

"It was fine. She's safe now with my cousin, her aunt. She'll grow up happy and I will try to visit her as often as I can without," Ben sighed. "Rasing suspicions. She's going by Lady Rainie Starr to deflect suspicion of our relations towards one another. Don't say anything and keep your shields up as I taught you, okay? If anything they'll just think that she's my apprentice or some shit."

TZ-1719 nodded her head. 

"Will I get to meet _Lady Rainie Starr?_ "

Ben couldn't stop the quirk of a smile on his lips. "You will. You'll get to see Naboo as well."

He could feel the excitement vibrating off of her. For now, they both had work cut out for them with keeping tabs on Naboo and getting on their good-side, thankfully he had already done that by meeting with Jaxon Naberrie and Queen Myratany when he was leaving Naboo. He had told them the story and promised him that no harm would befall Padmé as long as the same went for Naboo, to which Ben promised. Naboo wasn't even on the First Order's list, to begin with to which Ben was thankful. 

He just had to make sure that nobody knew about Padme or Kaydel's whereabouts. 

* * *

**A FEW YEARS LATER...**

Who was Lady Rainie Starr?

Well, that was someone Poe Dameron would have liked to know very much at this point ever since she popped up almost five years ago at the side of Kylo Ren on Mustafar. Some say she was a bounty hunter, the one troubling one was that she was Kylo Ren's apprentice. Another Force-User that Finn only heard rumors about. 

"Apparently the only concrete thing we have was that she was born on Tatooine," He told the members in the meeting. Luke Skywalker looked on with a facial expression of worry. "But I have seen that with the video we got on Mustafar from spies is that she is a Force-User and a powerful one, the same degree as Kylo Ren."

Now that made everyone nervous. "Does she live on Tatooine?" Poe asked. 

"Now this is where it gets interesting," Holdo said as she pulled up the tracker the spies got on Lady Rainie Starr's ship. "It indicated here that she stays on Naboo. We could theorize that she lives secretly on Naboo."

Naboo was currently neutral in this war much to Poe's frustration. "So we go to Naboo and find this scum. Get whatever information out of her, keep her hostage." 

They all turned to General Organa who was staring at the video of Lady Starr and Kylo Ren discussing whatever on Mustafar. _Probably the death of another planet or a monarch or just something horrible that these monsters could make up..._

"We go to Naboo and find out about Lady Rainie Starr," Leia finally stated. "I'll be going as well, leaving Holdo in charge until I return. Luke, I need to talk to you privately but Dameron, Finn, Rey, Rose, Paige and Beaumont Kin, get ready to head to Naboo. Me and my brother will meet you on the Falcon, Han you better get the ship ready to fly, let Chewie know." With that Leia dismissed her troops and walked away with her twin brother. 

When they landed on Naboo, Poe was already on alert sensing something in the force. Rey, Finn, Leia, and Luke could sense it a bit better than Poe, something was off on Naboo. 

"He's here," Rey said as they walked down the ship and to the guards that were waiting. "Ren, he is here." Everyone looked wearily about the mission more than ever but still, they would get to the bottom of who Lady Starr was. 

"Senator Organa," A woman called out. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and a no-nonsense air about her. She seemed to be about Holdo's age but Poe wouldn't dare say that. "The Queen is most surprised for your visit but not discourage. She welcomes you and your troops to Naboo."

Leia thanked the captain. "Is Senator Myratany here as well?"

The captain and her three men led into the large Theed Palace. She shook her head. "No, Senator Myratany is on a diplomatic mission on Coruscant at the moment. May I ask what brings you here to Naboo?" 

"I am here to find a criminal of the Resistance hiding in Naboo and I believe the Queen could help."

The captain gave her a strange look but said nothing as she continued to take them to the room where Queen Amidala II was. The door opened and out walked Queen Amidala, her handmaidens and... Lady Rainie Starr in all her get-up. Poe could not believe their luck. He was going to take out his blaster as Rey suddenly lit up her saber. Rainie turned to the group with two sabers on, both shining green. That took Poe by surprise. 

"Easy!" The captain said as the tension-filled the hall. Lady Rainie Starr said nothing. 

Queen Amidala spoke, "That is enough. Tell the Jedi to turn off her lightsaber. Lady Rainie Starr is a citizen of Naboo, my citizen and I will not have her hurt Princess Leia."

Poe looked at the young Queen with disbelief. "You're taking the First Order's side!" Finn said to the Queen. 

Her face gave nothing away. "I am not. Do you see stormtroopers running around here? No, Lady Rainie Starr is a spy for Naboo and for the Jedi that lives here."

"Another Jedi lives here?" Leia asked. This was turning into a day of surprises for Poe. 

Queen Amidala nodded. "There is. I am sure Lady Starr will be willing to take you to her home to meet her friend and mentor." Lady Starr said nothing but looked at the young Queen. There seemed to be a message passing between them both before Starr shut off her sabers and hooking then on her belt. She took off her helmet to reveal a young face. She must have been a few years older than Rey. 

Luke made a choking sound. He looked like he had seen a ghost of his past. "Kaydel?"

The young woman gave Skywalker a half-hearted grin. "Hi, dad."


	2. Nuvo Alderaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Jannah try their best to be one step ahead of The First Order. Kaydel explains a bit to the Resistance.

Kaydel did not know what to say after greeting her father, she was glad she was interrupted by Captain Tendra, "Ma'am, there is a message from Senator Myratany. She says it is urgent that she speaks with you this instant." The captain told the young Queen. 

Kaydel knew when she was dismissed but before she could leave, the Queen of Naboo spoke to her in that tone of voice that held no emotion. "Lady Starr. Let me know when you hear from your cousin. I fear that whatever Myratany will tell me has something to do with the First Order."

"I fear that as well, your highness," Kaydel responded grimly. She turned to the Resistance, to her father, her aunt, and uncle. "Let's go, Queen Amidala will contact us if anything arises and you guys look like you need some rest and food."

Kaydel led them out of the palace and into the cloudy day of Theed. From there, they found her ship which wasn't accommodated to fit such a large body of people but they made it work as she drove them to the lakehouse where she lived. Kaydel explained to them that she had been given the house as a gift by Jaxon Naberrie. 

"Its a hideout for Kylo Ren," Poe stated.

"It's _home_ ," Kaydel responded to him. "It's stability for us." And if that wasn't a dig at the elders in the ship, she was elated to twist the knife because it was. Kaydel and Ben did not have the same stability that Poe Dameron received. Kaydel's mother, Mara Jade had died from an illness, Han Solo and Leia separated making Ben even more of a mess when that happened. After her father attacked Ben and abandoned Kaydel, the fractures were deepened for the two young children. Kaydel thought Ben would never return but she had hope and it was that hope as well as the birth of Padme that sent Ben back to the side of the light. 

Docking the ship, they got out and onto the land where Kaydel lived. She got her blaster from out of the trunk and bag, slinging it over her shoulder. They walked up the steps and Kaydel opened the door, welcoming them to her home. 

"Wow," Rose said. "It's beautiful."

Kaydel smiled. "Thank you." She took them on a quick tour, giving them their room in the process. After making sure they were settled into their rooms, Kaydel made her way to her own room and took off her battle armor. She placed her sabers inside the chest as BB-9 rolled around, greeting her. The First Order droid had been taken by Ben and given to Kaydel as a way to have easy contact with one another. She grew fond of the droid and Padme adored BB-9. 

Slipping into a purple dress and letting her hair free from the bun she had on, Kaydel looked like a daughter of Naboo. Senator Myratany expressed that to her once that if she had been raised here, Kaydel would have certainly been Queen of Naboo. Kaydel would not have doubted that as well. But that is a what-if. So many that have plagued Kaydel but it would do her no good to dwell on them. The past is the past, she needed to change the present for the future. Looking herself over in the mirror where her vanity was, she brushed her blonde hair, placing a golden headband on her head. She walked out of her room to find the others sitting in the living room that was once a throne room. The throne was still there, Kaydel did not have the heart to take it from its place. She left it there as a memorial of sorts for the past Queens-mostly a memorial for her grandmother. 

They seemed shocked to see Kaydel dressed in such a fashion but Leia merely smiled. Kaydel's eyes sweep to each face until it stops on the other Jedi. The padawan of her father. Her face is familiar but it would be absurd. Kaydel has never seen her before! Ben has, she gave him the scar on his face. He said that there was something familiar about her, he had never met her before but the Force sang to him that they have somehow. Kaydel looked at her and it clicked. She looked too much as a Nabooian! Leia introduced her to the soldiers of the Resistance. 

"It is nice to meet you all," She said to them. "I am sorry for my reaction. Just shock, that's all." They nodded but Poe did not look like he trusted her. She did not care. 

Kaydel brought out food for them all to eat as she turned the Holo News on. She also got the datapad out to see what Ben sent her after going to Tatooine and Mustafar. The same things he had were different attacks that the First Order was going to launch at different planets. There have been rumors that some of the old Moffs from the Empire had been given a direct order by the Supreme Leader. Ben and Jannah had been trying to figure that mystery out for a while now but it had to lead them to something that Ben thought impossible. 

Speaking of Ben, she was anxious to talk to him. With the Resistance here it would be a matter of time before the First Order found them. Skywalkers usually had poor luck and Kaydel wanted to make sure there was enough time to get Padme out. She will have to figure that out later, all of this later. For now, she had to make sure they all trusted her.

* * *

"Aunt Kaydel!" Yelled Padme Solo-Organa as the little girl ran up to Kaydel, her red dress billowing behind her. Padme had all but turned to face the large group and introduced herself as, Padme Solo-Organa. "Are they with the committee from Despin?"

She chuckled. "it is called Bespin and no, that's Uncle Lando. He does not arrive until tomorrow. They are with another area." 

Padme cocked her head to the side. She looked between Leia and Luke, pointing at them. "They look like the twins-the thingy on Nuvo Alderaan and here. Don't they, Aunt Kay?"

"The thingy?" Leia asked, an eyebrow raised at her niece. 

"A mural was painted in Theed and in Nuvo Alderaan depicting a set of twins. A farmboy and a princess with their rebel allies during the end of the war years ago," Kaydel explained a slight smirk as she looked at her father and aunt. "I know there painting one in Bespin and another somewhere else."

Padme nodded, eager. "Queen Myratany even had a statue of the twins with their mother. She was a Queen of Naboo, the one who helped free Naboo during the Blockade from the Separatists! Her name was Queen Amidala, she even had her own statue and we honor her on the anniversary of Remembrance. We honor her two kids as well on the fall of the Empire." 

Padme gave them all a sweet smile and Kaydel smiled at her but it did not reach her eyes, mostly because she could feel the eyes of her family all on Padme. They knew.

After ushering Padme to her lessons to Tulle, she returned back to the Throne room where food was already being eaten by.

"He has a kid," Poe said as a statement. 

Kaydel narrowed her eyes. "And?"

The air that was once friendly now turned tense. "Yes, you are correct that Ben has a daughter. She has lived here all her life, I've watched over her since Ben gave her to me for her protection. He is trying to protect her-"

"From what? Us?" Poe glared at her and Kaydel glared back.

"No," She said trying not to let her voice rise. "Ben thinks that Snoke is not who he says he is and is trying to figure it out. He sent Jannah to meet with the Nuvo Aldeeran senator to make sure Padme is seen as the heir of Aldeeran. He has come back to the light, I can vouch for that. But right now he is playing a dangerous game of spy inside The First Order."

"Still-"

"Trust me. _Please_. All I've done, I've done it for the sake of my niece and my cousin. _For my family_."

* * *

Ben looked at the men that left the meeting. Jannah did not like this, she had voiced it too many times. 

_"It could be a trap, boss."_

Could be but they had to always try to find what the First Order was up to. That meant searching deep into cryptic data pads, trying to coax information out of many old Moffs and leaving them in an "accidental state". That meant making sure nobody suspected them as the culprits. 

This meeting was the worst that Ben had ever heard. Hux made it clear for his disdain of Naboo as did Snoke. Ben knew why Snoke hated Naboo because Palpatine hated Naboo. Palpatine as Snoke wants to punish Naboo for its defiance and that means taking out the young Queen of Naboo. That means taking Naboo under and crushing it. Ben would not allow it. 

He had already sent a message to Senator Minerva and Chancellor Antilles who was ruling Nuvo Alderaan until Ben returned. Now, Ben would return indefinitely. Kylo Ren was dead and Ben Solo was just bidding his time. 

Jannah, he had instructed carefully to head to Naboo before any attack could occur. Better for someone to alert the Queen of the attack before this. She had slipped away and fled to Naboo. She had wanted to stick with Ben and head to Aldeeran but Ben refused. 

_I'll be fine. You need to go, tell Amidala of everything and get Padme and Kaydel out of there quickly. Go to Aldeeran and avoid the Resistance. The less they know... the better._

"Ren," Came the clipped tone of Hux. Captain Phasma looked at his, he could not tell what Phasma was thinking. 

_Could be a trap._

"Yes?" He said trying not to sound bored. Something was off. Hux sounded way to pleased with himself, especially when he dismissed the Moffs out of the room. Just, Hux, Phasma and a couple of stormtroopers. 

"You betrayed the Order," came out of Hux's mouth. "Snoke could sense it. He said that the light was in you, and I am afraid, he is correct." Without anything else, Hux ordered, "Arrest him."

Ben acted quickly, sending Phasma flying into Hux and killing the two stormtroopers. He ran out. He needed to get to his ship, he needed to get to Aldeeran quickly. Hux hadn't called the alerts yet which gave Ben enough time to head to his ship. He had already disarmed the tracker off his ship and as he got in, the alarms finally went off. 

Smirking, he fled just as a squadron of stormtroopers began to fire at him. He sent the ship into lightspeed, away from them. He jumped out of it and then went back into lightspeed to Nuvo Aldeeran. 

"Jannah," He muttered to himself. "You were right. You were damn right about this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took way too long to update. It went through different changes until finally I found my rhythm. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!
> 
> Rather short but enjoy!


End file.
